If Things Weren't the Same
by spin-it-like-u-dance09
Summary: What if Manny never became the school slut? What if Sean started developing new feelings for Emma, after their breakup? What if Paige thinks she loves Spinner? What if Snake never had cancer? What would happen if things weren't the same
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, except for the people you haven't heard of. Which in this chapter is only Kyla. (pronounced: Ki- La)  
  
(A/N: This isnt my first fanfic, but it is the first one I have decided to post. So be nice please. No really u dont have to, flames are welcome, as long as they are constructive! Thanks. )  
  
_ ring ring_  
  
Manny picked up the phone. "Hello?" Shea asked.   
  
"Manny," came the voice on the other end," Manny is that you?"  
  
"Em? Emma are you okay?" Manny asked her friend with concern in her voice.   
  
"Yeah, Im fine, but I have a question," Emma went on," Chris asked me out, and I said yes, but see he wants to go out TONIGHT! Can u believe that, TONIGHT! I have no diea what I should wear!"  
  
"Em, relax," Manny laughed," Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Could you?" Asked a desperate Emma. The two girls talked for another minute before Manny told Emma she was coming over. She hung up the phone and went downstairs to find her mom.   
  
"Mom, can I go over to Emma's? She needs help for a big date she has with Chris tonight." Manny asked.   
  
Mrs. Santos looked up from her newspaper," Sure you can hunny. Tell Emma I wish her luck. This Chris person seems like a nice guy, not like the old boy.. Sean. I think he was bad news. Make sure you're home by 7:30 for dinner." Manny nodded and walked to the front door, she looked into the large living room to see her little sister, Kyla. She was watching a television show, she seemed to be watching intenly. She was wrong.   
  
"Man? Manny is that you?" her little sister asked. Manny smiled to herself. Kyla was only 7 but she already looked 10. She looked exactly like Manny.  
  
"Yeah, Ki, it's me. I'm just going to Emma's. I will be back to read you a story before you go to bed."  
  
" Thanks Man. You always tell teh best stories. Tell Emma I say hi! Oh, Man! Can I go with you?" the little girl asked excitedly.   
  
"No Ki, not this time. Emma has a date tonight, she needs my help! Maybe Mommy needs some help in the kitchen with the dinner?" Manny asked.   
  
"Eww, Emma had a boyfriend. Boys have cooties! I will never, ever kiss a boy!" Kyla ran off towards the kitchen, spitting air as she went. Manny laughed, she'll learn one day she told herself.She grabbed her winter coat, and opened the door. She stepped out into the chilly December air. She loved winter, snow was so beautiful._ Only if I had someone to spend this Christmas with._ Manny thought to herself. Before she knew it she was at Emma's front door, knocking. Mr. Simpson opened the door.   
  
"Oh Manny! I'm glad you came. " he greeted her with a smile.   
  
"Hi, Mr. Simpson. Is Emma home?"  
  
"Yeah, she's been waiting for you. She has been making herself a nervous wreck about her date with Chris tonight. She's upstairs, go on up." he told her.   
  
Manny hung her coat up, and started up the stairs. She stated thinking. It was only two months after Emma's and Sean's breakup. At first, it was hard for Emma, it took a few long talks with her four closest friends until she felt better about the whole situation. The five freinds: Emma, Manny, JT, Toby, and Liberty (A/N: Yes Liberty, you read right.) had many converstaions about how Emma deserved better, and how Sean had never treatyed her as well as he should of. Manny was glad Emma was over that jerk. Now, she was on to Chris, a nice guy in her eyes. Plus, they are adorable together.   
  
Manny walked further, passing the bathroom, the laundry room, and Little Jack's room before reaching Emma's room. She knocked on the door, and then twisted the door knob, letting herself in. " Em, it's.... Oh my gosh! What happened in here? Your room is a mess, and you, you look horrible!" Manny exclaimed looking at Emma.  
  
Emma smiled," Gee, thanks. But Manny, I'm so glad you came! I dont know what I'm going to do., I am stressing myself out, and I don't know what I should wear!" Emma said getting out of breath.   
  
"Relax, Em. That's what I'm here to help with," Manny winked, and grabbed her friends arm,a nd dragged her towards her closet.

Well that's all of chapter one. Sorry if it was short! Please review, and tell me if I should even bother writing anymore! Have a good summer everyone! Me!


	2. Chapter two

Hey! Yeah, I only had two reviews, but they were the best! They are now my buddies! hehe You know who else is my buddy? JT!!! He is so darn cute!  
  
Jt-Hey thanks!  
  
ME- No promblem!( winks at him)  
  
Jt -oh no, u winked at me. what does that mean?  
  
Me -nothing, nothing at all, so anyways back to the story even though Jt is so fun to talk to lol.   
  
(actually I wish i could talk to him, hes so darn cute!)  
  
ok here are my replies or whatever you want to call them!  
  
Snoopsbestbud Your right, in a way. Manny has changed her look, but its not to the extent to what we see on the show. She dresses different, but not like you know, umm lets say "bad".hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing! I will update just for you and Mysticchik! cause you two are the best! hehehehe  
  
Mysticchik Yeah, I hated that too. But I also hated when Manny started dressing like ( well you know its in the summary!), so shes not like that in my story! Thanks for reviewing! Heres and update!  
  
Jt -come on! on with the story! Wait am I in this chapter? Like do I actually talk? huh?  
  
Me- no, Im sorry Jt. This chapter is for Paige and Spinner. I think you will come in around chapter 4! and You will never guess what happens! muahahah.  
  
disclaimer I do not own any degrassi characters, except the ones you have never heard of   
  
comment- and oh yeah. I have no idea what got me to put this (whats happening to Spinner) in the story, but it worked out to where I wanted Paige and Spin! ok I'm done talkiing. Wait one more thing. This story changes P.O.Vs on different chapters!   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Paige sat at the bathroom sink staring at herself in the mirror. She had been crying. She had mascara streaking her face and her eyes were all red and puffy. Today had been horrible for her. It was the last day of school before Winter vacation. But more than that, Spinner had broke things off with Paige, and it was only one week away 'till Christmas. She thought she had really loved him. But Spin was having some trouble with his parents, and he didnt want to bother Paige with all of the changes he was going through. Even though she knew there was a good chance that they would be getting back together, she was crushed. It wasn't long until she heard a knock on the bedroom door, and her best friend, Hazel, was standing by her side. Paige   
  
looked at her friend, Hazel looked very sad for her closest friend. "Please help me have the right thing to say to Paige for her to feel better. I know she needs me right now." Hazel told herself.  
  
"Hazel, his parents...his parents" Paige started again after being stopped my an uncontrolable fit of tears." His parents might split up. I dont know if I can bear to see him so unhappy, it makes me feel so helpless! I feel like theres nothing that I can do. Hazel, I think I love him." Paige ended and soon she was crying in the arms of her best friend.   
  
"Paige, maybe what he needs right now is a friend, maybe he needs someone to talk to. Maybe he needs someone who knows what it's like. Maybe he is waiting for you to talk to him. He needs you Paige, he needs you right now, he needs you as a friend." Paige looked up from where she had sat down," Well then, I need to be with him. I need to talk to him, I need to make him feel better. Hazel I have to go make things right." She said standing up, opening the door to her bathroom. Paige ran down the stairs, threw on her coat, and opened the front door, and when she did she nearly ran over.... Spinner.   
  
"Paige, I uh. I needed to get away. Jimmy's out of town, and Marco's not home. I didn't know where else to go. Paige please don't be mad at me for coming here, I just had to get out." Spin explained nearing the stage of tears. "It's okay, Spin. I'm glad you came. Come in, get warm. Talk to me, tell me what's going on." Paige told him with a look of sadness in her eyes. They walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Hazel came down from the bedroom, and saw the two sitting together. She quietly went to tell Paige's mother that they were in the living room, and slowly slipped out of the back door. "Hopefully things will work out for the two of them,"Hazel told herself.   
  
"Spin, you can talk to me about anything. I'm just here to listen, and help in any way that is possible." Paige said putting her hand on his back. " It's my parents, they are fighting again. I can't stand being home anymore sometimes. Do you know what I mean?" Spinner asked.   
  
Paige nodded," My parents got a divorce two years ago, and I never thought something like that was going to happen, not to my parents. Sometimes.. Sometimes I think that it was for the best you know? I always think about, nevermind it's dumb." She smiled weakly.   
  
"No, Paige. Nothing you could say could ever be dumb." his smile encouraged her. "Well, sometimes I just think of all of the good times. When we were happy. Me, Dylan, Mom, and Dad. It was great, but it started getting bad when Dylan left to to live with my Aunt. It wasn't that bad before that, only bad enough for Dylan to want ot leave." she sighed.   
  
" Yeah, Kendra and I talk a lot these days. They seem to not fight in front of Kendra, they just act normal then. She knows, they think she doesn't, but she does. It's hard not to know. Paige, thanks. I know from what happened today, you probably never wanted to talk to me again, but can I ask you something?" Paige's nod cued him to keep going," Well. You know when I said we should take a break? Well, I was wondering, do you really want to take a break?" He looked at Paige.   
  
Paige sighed," At first, I thought it was crazy, you know? I thought that you would needs a girlfriends help, but now Hazel got me thinking. Maybe you just need a friend's help. Someone to talk to. Spinner,I.. I honestly think that I love you. Don't get me wrong, I want to be together with you, but for whatever you need me as right now. Anything is fine with me, as long as I'm helping you."  
  
Spinner was nearing tears once again, and Paige was already crying. Spinner said," The thing is Paige, I think I need both right now. I don't know if you would want double roles in my life though. It gets very hard sometimes."  
  
" I think I can handle double roles," Paige said grabbing his hand," Anything you need, I'll be right here. Just tell me."  
  
"Thanks, Paige." and with that they both leaned in toward eachother and kissed. Paige pulled away,"And this makes us?" she said smiling. " Hopefully together again?" he askes with a grin?  
  
"Whatever you can handle is okay with me," Spinner leans in again. " I think I can handle this." Spin pulls away," And Paige? I.... I think that I love you too."  
  
And at that moment a single tear fell sown PAige's cheek. Not a sad tear, a happy one. She shed that single tear, because at that moment she felt that they would be together forever. She was the happiest girl in all of Degrassi, well atleast for now....  
  
ok thats chapter 2  
  
this is what all of the next chapters are about:  
  
Chapter 3 Sean/Emma/Chris  
  
Chapter4 JT/Manny  
  
Chapter5 Ash and someothers!  
  
I have all of those chapters wirtten, but please review and tell me if I should keep posting! ok well I'm gonna go now! good bye! 


	3. Chapter three

(A/N: Hey this chapter is basically something that helps you to fill in the first chapter. ok here ya go! Thanks for all of the good reviews! oh and jyst to let you know so you dont get confused. when i say amy, i am going on that by the first episode of this season. so yea. it just works out!

* * *

Chapter Three!  
  
Ever since Sean's and Emma's breakup he has been hanging with bad kids, the kids everyone was afraid of. Sean noticed Emma watching him sometimes, with a blank expression on her face. He knew she had seen him with his new girlfriend, Amy. He hadn't tried to hide anything about his new life, but truth was, he was miserable. He no longer had friends, well good friends, a brother, or a girlfriend that cared about him.  
  
There he was, Sean Cameron, a punk sitting in math class, drooling over his ex talking to the new kid. What was his name? Chris. Yeah thats it. Sean didn't know what they were saying, but he did catch something. Emma seemed strange. She looked....happy? She smiled, and flipped her hair, something Sean had never seen Emma Nelson do the entire time he had known her. It made Sean jealous. Not because she was doing it to Chris, but because she never looked that way with him. Sean had been watching them for awhile, but he couldn't make out one word being exchanged. Until now that is. Now it was Chris talking, " So Em, do you want to go see a movie and maybe have a dinner tonight?" he asked.   
  
"Sure! That sounds great. How about you meet up with me at my house, lets say around...seven?" she smiled. Sean just stared. Wasn't it amazing how you always seemed to overhear something you never wanted to find out? He saw Emma smile, not her regular smile, a smile that seemed to say," I'm so happy, It feeles like nothing in the world is happeneing right now!" Yeah that kind of smile. But, something was happening. Slowly, but surely, Sean Cameron was fal;ling back in love with Emma Nelson. He didn't know what he was going to do.   
  
Suddenly Sean snapped out of his trance. He was being called on. Everyone in the classroom was staring at him now, even Emma. Wow Emma has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen No he couldnt think that, he was a punk, someone everyone was afraid of," Why would I care?" he said looking at the teacher.   
  
"Maybe you would care after you fail my class, Sean you need to apply yourself. Emma? Do you know the answer?" She smiled at Emma.   
  
" Um, is it negative 41 times X squared, which is equal to negative 41 time pieRsquared? to get an asnwer of....negative 404.24?"she added punching in the digits on the calculator.  
  
"Yes, Emma. very good Emma. Thank you." She smiled at Emma once again. _Teachers pet,_ Sean thought. Sean looked over at Emma who was grabbing a note Chris had just written. He saw her smile... agian. She quickly wrote something and gave it back to Chris. It went on like that for about five minutes. When they were finished Chris put the note in his pocket. Sean stared all class, wishing above all that the note would fall. Finally it did. After the bell Sean picked it up and read,  
  
_ Emma,   
  
Where would you like to go tonight?  
  
Chris,  
  
Anywhere is fine, you can choose!  
  
Emma,  
  
Well if you are sure, I know this place, I think you would like it. It's called Round The Town Cafe'. You might know it.   
  
Chris,  
  
Are you kidding? That place is awesome! It's new, I've been dying to eat there!  
  
Emma,   
  
Well, sounds like a date!  
  
Chris,  
  
Yeah! seven right?  
  
_ Sean tore the paper into shreds as someone walked in. It was Chris, he was looking around his desk. Sean came up to him," You looking for thiS?" Chirs nodded, not looking scared," Well If you know whats good for you, then stay away from Emma Nelson. She's taken."  
  
"Well last time i checked she liked me, not you. What you had with Emma, Sean it's over. You broke her heart, but shes over it now, Now you move on." Chris said without even a shiver. He lokked at Sean and walked away rolling his eyes.   
  
When Chris walked out of the classroom Emma was waiting for him," Chris can we talk?" Emma asked.   
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
They started walking down the hall smiling and laughing. Sean came out of the room, just in time to see this. The two slowly slid down to the floor, leaning on the lockers. For sean, they were too close for comfort, but he had hid around a corner so he could hear." Em, are you still into Sean Cameron?" Chris asked. Sean blinked as he strained to hear.   
  
"Um, thats what I wanted to talk to you about. I know what Sean said to you in the classroom. It's completly not true. I'm not taken my anyone, especially not him. But, Chris. What you said, it couldnt be more true. It is over between me and Sean, and nothing can change that. I've moved on like you said, I like you, not him.: Emma waited for a reply.   
  
"That's good to hear, Em. You know I like you a lot, and I'm glad you like me too."  
  
"Well, I have to go home and get ready for tonight! I can't Wait!"  
  
"Alright, Bye your house at seven!" With that Emma got up and started walking towards the door, when suddenly Chris saw Sean running towards Emma. He got up, making sure he wouldn't have to do anything to Sean. He watched from a distance. Sean caught up with to Emma and grabbed her wrist to turn her around. She turned around, " Let me go, Sean." she said before even seeing who it was.   
  
"Not until we talk." Sean said.   
  
Em- Let go, then we talk.   
  
Sean let go and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.  
  
Sean- Em, I'm sorry.   
  
Emma- Sorry for what, breaking my heart into millions of pieced, then stepping on them, slowly making my life miserable?  
  
Sean-Emma chuckles you make it sound so bad. It was just a breakup.   
  
Emma- Yeah, Sean. A breakup, Is that what it was? You call it that if you want to  
  
Sean- I was wrong. I was confused about what I was feeling, Em I still love you.   
  
Emma- no, you dont. You have no idea what those words mean. They aren't meant to be thrown around. You broke me down once, and I'm not gonna let it happen again. You should of listened to Chris, Sean its over.

* * *

With that she turned around and left, bringing us to the present. 


End file.
